Over the Love
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Catherine gets her old job back at the lab. Nick takes the job as undersheriff. As they try to understand their new roles in the lab, and the new department. They struggle to understand their feelings with each other. Post Immortality. Warning Character Death. CatNip.
1. Climbing The Corporate Ladder

**Over the Love**

Catherine gets her old job back at the lab. Nick takes the job as undersheriff. As they try to understand their new roles in the lab, and the new department. They struggle to understand their feelings with each other. Post Immortality. Warning Character Death. CatNip.

A/N: I read a post immortality fix and got the inspiration for this. I also read an interview where George felt like his character was underutilized. I think that Nick Stokes is the best character ever created. He had a lot of depth that they left unexplored. Anyway enjoy the story, and be sure to review!

* * *

 **Climbing The Corporate** **Ladder**

After her casino exploded many things in Catherine's world changed. While many others were put into perspective. As Catherine got a taste of working with her friends again, the idea of leaving again was insufferable. She could not. Catherine opted to stay at Vegas, her home, and applied for the envious lab director position. Initially it was awarded to Sara but she chose to see what path laid ahead for her and Gil, so she respectfully declined. Catherine then filled the position.

Greg decided to apply for a supervisor shift instead of the lab director. He called it baby steps before ruling the world. Greg was great as he led the new CSIs and the veteran ones.

Nick, on the other hand, had also decided to stay last minute. Ecklie matched his San Diego offer money, but Ecklie had different plans for the Texan. Nick was a champion among most of the officers, CSIs, and people. As someone who was helpful, dependable, and brave. Nick was the chief shop steward for their union for a long time only to vacate the position for his impending move. Ecklie decided to use the relationship that he had build as well as the symbol he became and asked Nick to become his undersheriff. Nick graciously accepted the offer and stayed in Vegas. Nick thrived in the position. The public loved Nick. Especially after a video of Nick and a prominent Hispanic lawmaker doing the salsa went viral on social media. The public and the media ate it up. Nick became the epitome of good in Vegas. However not everyone was a fan of Undersheriff Stokes.

Many of the senior officers were not a fan, and for various reasons. Some felt that Ecklie had skipped over some of them, while others thought Nick had no experience. Ecklie's motives were questioned, but without Nick failing there questions fell on deaf ears.

Tonight was a gathering in a more cheerful spirit. It was an annual policemen charity ball. Ecklie was accompanied by the beautiful Olivia Hodges. Nick brought his mother, Jill, who just smothered everyone with her southern pride for her boy. Catherine brought her new friend, Jacob Hilton. Jacob was a silver fox who she had met in the gym.

"Excuse me, undersheriff?" The reporter called out to Nick. "Time to answer a couple questions?" The blonde report asked as she smiled.

"Absolutely." Nick said smiling back.

"Tonight's a big night. I saw that you brought your mother with you."

"Yes. I told her about it and about the money the department was able to raise for the National Law Enforcement Officers Memorial Fund, and she's just as excited about it as me. She wanted to come out, and be apart of it. She's a proud mama." Nick said excited with his accent poking through. Nick continued smiling.

"Recent polls show that crime continues to be in a downward trend. What are your thoughts?"

"I can't take the praise for that. The praise belongs to the officers making it happen. The officers out in the field solving crime, and doing the patrols and catching things before they become a problem. They come in day in and day out put their lives on the line and do the hard work. They make my job easier."

"Are we going to see any dancing tonight?" She said smiling at him.

"Maybe." Nick said meeting her smiling causing the reporter to blush.

"That's... Um, thats all the questions." She stuttered as Nick continues to smile.

"Okay, have a good night." Nick smiled as he walked away. Nick walked up to his mother was smiling shaking her head. "What?" He chuckled as they walked inside.

"Did you get her number?" Jill said as Nick looked at her with wide eyes.

"Mama..." Nick said surprised.

"Don't give me that. I'm still a believer that you will give me grandchildren one date. She was cute."

"Ma, I can't date a reporter."

"Who said anything about date?" She said as Nick took her coat. Nick gave her another surprised look. Nick walked his mother to their table next to the podium.

Nick made his rounds around the room.. Nick spoke with Ecklie briefly. Nick talked with the governor, senators, and the mayor. They spoke about the crime rate, and the still problems to be addressed. They also spoke about possible support for legislation that they were working on. Once Nick finished his drink he saw his opportunity to escape he took it.

Once Nick rested against the bar counter he smelt a perfume he'd recognize anywhere. He saw Catherine sitting next to him, beautiful as ever. Nick could feel an involuntary smile come across his lips as he looked at her. She worn a burgundy dress that made her eyes and hair pop.

"Hi..." Nick said awkwardly.

"Hey." Catherine said looking at him briefly.

There was some tension between the once dynamic duo. Nick was unsure what the cause for it was but there were many. Nick was unsure what the exact source of the uneasiness was as he searched his thoughts.

Maybe it was that he did not leave for San Diego? Maybe it was because he was her boss? Maybe it was because she was appointed the lab director position? Maybe it was the brief fling they shared when she first came back? The fling was incredibly brief, but did not end the way they would've liked, and costed them their friendship six months ago.

"I haven't seen Linds... How's she doing?" Nick said awkwardly as he sipped his drink.

"Stop. Don't do that. Don't act like you care."

"Act like I care? I was her mentor. I'm her godfather. I do care. I care about her, you, the girls. I can ask about y'all well being without asking to get in your skirt." Nick said quietly but harshly as his accent showed his passion.

"I just don't think that this is the appropriate place to do this."

"I'm making conversation. Can't wait just forget about all that? I miss my best friend." Nick said looking at her. Catherine looked up at him trying to find words to say something but felt speechless.

"Sorry about that, Catherine." Jacob said as he approached the pair.

"No problem. Jake, this is Nick... Erm... Undersheriff Stokes." Catherine said awkwardly.

"Nick is fine. Nice to meet you. Well, I should continue my rounds. I'll catch ya later." Nick said shaking hands with Jacob.

"We should go sit..." Catherine said but was quickly interrupted by Jill.

"Is that miss Catherine Willows?" She said excited as she walked up giving Catherine a hug.

"How are you?" Catherine asked. Jill's larger than life happy personality was incredibly infectious.

"I'm good. How are you? Poncho, tells me that Lindsay's an investigator now? Where'd the time go?"

"Tell me about it. She's doing great, and she really likes it. She makes me proud." Catherine said as Jill continued to smile.

"That's so good to hear... I should go sit before Nick freaks." Jill chuckled as she saw the salads being handed out.

Catherine and Nick were seated at the same table next to the podium, only separated by Nick's mother. Nick listened as the women made small talk and could not help his nerves as he became anxious. Luckily the main course was served taken up much of their attention. Nick forgot how much of a social butterfly his mother was, and her impressive ability to start a conversation with anyone.

"Nick..." Hodges mom, Olivia whispered, as she lightly tapped his arm.

"Yes, miss Olivia." Nick said covering his mouth.

"Listen, I don't mean to pry about your love life, but I overheard your mother talking. My niece is coming to town for a few days soon, and she just got over a bad divorce... So, she's very much single. She's may need someone to show her around town... Here, just take this, and do what you want with it." Olivia said handing Nick a napkin. Nick looked at her stopping mid chew just staring at Olivia.

This was like the light at the end of a dry spell, Nick thought. Nick's life was now engulfed with work. Much more than before which he did not think was possible, but Vegas proved him wrong. Nick was pulling 18 hour days which did not leave a lot of time for anything else.

Catherine runs into Nick's mom, and the ladies make small talk. Jill's happy personality was infectious.

The dinner begins, and Catherine continues talking with Jill. Nick talks with Hodges mom. Hodges mom begins asking questions about Nick's love life. She tells him that her niece is coming to town, she has a teenage son, and she is very much single if Nick would like her number. Nick chuckles, and hodges mom writes it down and puts it in his pocket.

"Hello, everyone." Ecklie said as he took the podium. "I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight and joining us tonight. Before I get started I would like to say thanks to a few people... I would like to event staff for providing such a great meal. To the people..." Ecklie said but was interrupted as a familiar but unsettling sound pierced their ears. Gunshots.

Gunshots. Glass breaking. Screaming. Caused absolute chaos in the banquet hall. Nick pushed his mother out of he chair, shielding her with his body. Catherine helped guide Jake to the floor as he sat there frozen.

Nick flipped the table over hoping to use it as a barricade as the gunshots continuesd. Nick looked up and saw Ecklie laying on the ground holding the top of his chest. Ecklie was writhing in pain. Nick was pulled Ecklie down behind the table. Olivia cried as she tried to make Ecklie more comfortable as he began to cough up blood. Catherine and Jill began tending to Ecklie. Nick drew his weapon and began to fire back at the heavily armed and guarded man shooting at his officers.

"Catherine, hand me that table cloth." Jill said surprisingly calmed as she held pressure on Ecklie's wound. Jill checked but did not see an exit wound. Catherine handed her the ripped sheet. Jill began packing Ecklie's wound with the tablecloth. "Catherine, help me tie my shawl around him." Jill said as Ecklie's color became increasingly gray.

"Like this." Olivia said as she helped.

"Just like that. How you doing, baby?" Jill said looking at Ecklie as she tied the shawl around. "You hang on, okay, baby?" She said as they laid him back down.

"God... Dang it!" Nick cried out as he fell on his butt dropping his weapon. "Son of a..." Nick said as his began pouring and spraying blood. The pain took over his entire body like a million little firecrackers. Nick tried to hold pressure on his arm but between the pain and blood he could not get a good grip on his slippery arm.

"I gotcha Nicky," Catherine said as she began taking off his bow tie. Catherine began making a tourniquet out of his bow tie. Nick groans but they realize that it's quiet. A sharp contrast to moments before.

"Is everyone alright?! Put it up!" Nick yelled putting up four bloody fingers. There were various callbacks matching Nick's. Nick stood up grabbing his weapon. "Stay down!" Nick said sternly as he left.

Nick walked away as he began making orders. The assailant was more than likely dead, and was being handcuffed by some other officers. Nick began to organize parties so that they could clear the building, as more officers arrived Nick had a perimeter set. Nick wanted no surprises as they prepared to move the wounded. As Nick made his way back to Ecklie and them he tried to fight his ever growing dizziness.

"He's still alive but he needs to get to the hospital now," Jill said.

When the paramedics arrived they triaged everyone and began transporting them to the hospital. Ecklie was in dire shape, as were several others. Nick waited until everyone left before he agreed to go to the hospital. That, and his mother nagging him. Arguing that he can't go home with a tourniquet.

Catherine walked outside eager to make a phonecall to Lindsay to reassure her and the girls that she was fine and on her way home. She saw Jacob on the phone. She shook her head at herself. She was a terrible date she thought. She did not want Jacob to feel like he bit off more than he could chew, these were cash circumstances.

"Jake..."

"I, uh, I called for a cab. I figured you were going to be busy for the rest of the night... Maybe week," he said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry about all that."

"Cath, no worries. Just not what I was expecting... But you were a rockstar. I just I don't know if..."

"Stop. I totally get it. I'll see you around." Catherine said slightly disappointed.

* * *

please review! Tell me what you think?


	2. Black or White

Over the Love

Catherine gets her old job back at the lab. Nick takes the job as undersheriff. As they try to understand their new roles in the lab, and the new department. They struggle to understand their feelings with each other. Post Immortality. Warning Character Death. CatNip.

* * *

 **Black and White**

Nick's eyes flutter open as he takes a deep breath in, as his arm is numb and fingertips were on fire. His vision focuses and he sees Catherine standing at the foot of his bed watching the news. Her dress abandoned, and probably destroyed, as she wore old green scrubs. She heard him stirring and looked at him.

"You never told me that your mother was an old navy nurse in Korea." Catherine said looking at him.

"That's how her and my father met... What going on?" Nick asked his mind still cloudy from the medication.

"Ecklie's in surgery. Morgan's waiting. Greg's working the scene..." Catherine said as it became quiet. "Doctors said that the bullet missed your bone, but hit the artery. It's all repaired. They want you to rest it for a few day. Lindsay brought your mom downstairs so she could get some food," Catherine said crossing her arms as Nick sat up.

"How many?" Nick asked upset.

"Five died on scene. Four were police, other was wait staff. Eleven were injured including you and Ecklie. We are working on IDing the shooter."

"Okay... Thanks... Thanks for waiting up."

"Your mom asked me too, besides you and I both know you don't always wake up easy from surgery. Figured your mom has seen enough for one night." Catherine said rubbing her face.

"Oh Poncho!" Nick's mother squealed as she scurried in the room smothering him with kisses.

"Mama, I'm fine." Nick said being patient with his mother. "I'm sorry about tonight."

"I'm just glad that you are okay." She said holding his face.

"Cath, you got my belongings?" Nick asked as he sat up. Catherine handed him his bag. Nick pulled out his wallet and gave Lindsay a handful of cash. "Take my mom home, and please make sure she gets something real to eat."

"You think I'm leaving?" Jill asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Please, mama. Once I get outta here I gotta go right to work." Nick begged. "It'll be a couple hours, anyway, and you are gonna need real food, and take a shower."

"Fine, but you call me the moment you are headed home and I'll fix you something to eat." She said, and Nick nodded as his mom kissed his forehead. "Lindsay, dear, do you know how to make a chicken fried steak?"

"No..."

"You are going to learn tonight, dear." Jill said locking arms with Lindsay as they left.

"I have a patrol unit in the area." Nick says swinging his legs over.

* * *

After some hours Nick has been discharged, and he and Catherine went to the waiting room wearing matching scrubs. Nick was eager to check on Ecklie. Nick feared he got there too late when he saw the doctor leaving and Morgan in tears.

"Morgan... How is he?" Nick asked breathless.

"He's alive..." She said wiping her eyes. Nick tried to be relieved but could not as she continued to cry. "They're moving him to the ICU. The doctors say the prognosis isn't good but if he makes it the next twenty four hour... They'll know more."

"Okay... It'll be okay. He's gonna be okay, they got the best doctors here, kid, okay?" Nick said as his own eyes got glassy. He gave Morgan a hug. "You call me if anything changes, and I'll be right back." Nick said as she wiped her eyes.

* * *

Catherine decided to drive Nick back to the station. It was an awkward car ride. Not a single word was spoken the entire ride. The radio remained off as they listened to mindless police chatter on the scanner. Only to be followed up by an equally awkward elevator ride. Catherine got off at the lab, as Nick stayed on to ride it to the top floor. Before he could step off every department head, and everyone else with a splash of power in Vegas waited for him.

"Um... Nick, you can see that everyone wants to talk to you. I got them to hold off for now until you at least get changed." Dani Wood said as Nick pulled out his extra suit. Dani was a seasoned secretary that the old undersheriff highly recommended. She was a single mom of two boys who's history was otherwise pretty unknown, but Nick had no complaints. She was a hard worker.

"How many calls?"

"Total... Uh, 32... 33... Mainly from the mayor. The press is asking for a statement. Deputy Chief Sigmund is running the scene but he asked what you would like him to do... Not to mention all the department heads who are also looking for direction." Dani said reading off her list.

"Okay... Umm, call Bailey in. Let me talk to them and then I'll talk to the press." Nick said rubbing his face. His secretary left preparing his next move.

Nick tries to address his officers, but these men were his seasoned department heads. The bosses Nick used to think. Now Nick was the boss and until this very moment he had yet to be treated as such. Nick tried to make plans with them and for the. But the lack of information, and his arm was pounding.

"Call every available officer you have, and get them in here. I want a show of force. In case we find out that there's anything else in the works we will be ready." Nick said sitting down. Nick felt utterly exhausted but knew he could not sleep. Nick felt the strain on his body in every muscle, and could feel the after effect of the medications from his arm.

Catherine felt the same way as she pushes through the press to enter the banquet hall. Catherine was not eager to get back but she needed answers. She wanted to be able to tell Nick something, and hopefully Ecklie. Catherine ducked under the tape and walked up to Greg, who immediately greeted her with a hug.

"I... Are you okay?" Greg asked looking at Catherine.

"Yeah, just you know... Do you have anything?" Catherine asked rubbing her forehead as she began feeling the beginning of a headache.

"Shooter had no ID, on him but we did find a note, and a police shield. It looks like one of ours but it's pretty dinged up. Henry is working on it at the lab." Greg said showing her pictures of it.

"It sure does... Once you get him moved onto the gurney run his prints through the fast scan." Catherine said.

"I was going to move him now. He is the last one." Super Dave said, as he approaches with his gurney. Greg grabbed his fast scan as David and his assistant moved the body. Greg scanned the gunman's prints.

"Boss man is here." David's assistant said as he saw Nick step out of his Denali. Nick abandoned his sling. Catherine looked at the fast scan as it alerted them for a match. The media attempted to swarm Nick eager for a statement, but Nick just pushed past them.

"Just keep working. I'll deal with Nick." Catherine said meeting Nick just outside the crime scene. Catherine could see the exhaustion on his face, as she wore it too. Catherine adjusted her sunglasses as the morning sun reflects off of the nearby building.

"Please tell me you have something," Nick said as Deputy Chief Sigmund stood by side him.

"I do. We've identified the shooter. Name is Trent Willis, he's a transfer from Brime County. He's been here for about a month."

"He's one of us?" Nick asked upset.

"He was assigned to the patrol division last week..." Catherine trailed off as Nick rubbed his forehead.

"I want to know everything about him. Search his place." Nick told Catherine. "Pull his personnel file." Nick said looking at his next in command. Nick walked past them going towards the podium. Catherine noticed as Deputy Chief Sigmund rolled his eyes as he pulls out his phone.

Nick was met by Bailey who handed him a couple index cards. Nick was not very comfortable addressing the media. The idea of them twisting his words made his blood run like fire. Helen Bailey was the new department public liaison, or a glorified publicist. Nick was convinced that this woman was the spawn of satan sometimes, as she came off very stoic and sometimes heartless even. She saw little shades of gray, it was her way or no way. Nick cleared his throat as he approached the microphone.

"At 8:53 pm last night a gun man entered the banquet hall during the annual fundraiser dinner. The gunman opened fired killing five people, critically wounding three people... Including Sheriff Ecklie, and wounding eight others. At this time we are working to confirm the ID of the shooter, and looking for a motive... Any questions?" Nick said wincing as he hit his elbow against the podium.

"Any word on how Ecklie is doing? What were the extent of his injuries?" The reporter asked.

"Like I previously mentioned Sheriff Ecklie was critically wounded, and right now he is touch and go." Nick said fighting the growing pit in his stomach.

"Were you injured in the shooting?" A reporter asked as Nick felt a wetness trickle down his forearm.

"I was," Nick said almost sheepishly. "Next question."

"You said you are confirming the ID now. So, you have name?"

"We do. We are working on confirming it now... Excuse me," Nick said as his phone buzzed. Nick looked down at his phone and his face fell. Nick could not move as he stood there frozen, lost in time.

"Nick... Are you alright?" Sigmund asked taking a tissue wiping the blood that trickled down Nick's arm.

"I'm sorry, but this press conference is over." Nick said as he walking away. Nick rubbed his face upset. "Jack, go to the house make sure everyone is doing what they are suppose to be doing." Jack nodded understanding what Nick was truly asking.

Nick walked up to Catherine who was giving Greg guidance. Nick feared what he looked like. Boss man on a war path. The uniform officers cleared a path. Catherine saw Nick coming out of the corner of her eye.

"Nicky, you are not coming into my crime scene dripping blood..." She said blocking Nick from entering the scene. Nick grabbed Catherine's face to whisper in her ear. The action startled her but she did not shy away.

"Ecklie took a turn for the worse. He's not going to make it." Nick said as his eyes get glassy. "I have to go to the hospital. Prepare them." He said looking at the CSIs.

* * *

Please Review! What do you think?


	3. Sweet Release

Over the Love

Catherine gets her old job back at the lab. Nick takes the job as undersheriff. As they try to understand their new roles in the lab, and the new department. They struggle to understand their feelings with each other. Post Immortality. Warning Character Death. CatNip.

* * *

 **Sweet Release**

Days later... It had been raining off and on all day. However at this very moment the rain had stopped but the sun was still hidden by the darkened clouds. Any other time Catherine would have enjoyed the spotty storms and watching the clouds change shape and color. Catherine watched as Nick gave his eulogy. She could feel the pain he felt. Nick appeared numb. Catherine could understand why Nick felt the way he did, even if they were not on speaking turns. Nick owed a lot to Ecklie. Ecklie helped Nick with his drunken scuffle that led to an arrest, and gave him the job he has now. Catherine caught a whiff of Nick's cologne. She wanted to hug him. Help him. Console him, but knew she couldn't.

"My father was a great man. My father dedicated his life to this job, and to this town. He wanted to help people and where else better to do then Vegas? Sin city?" She said with a chuckle. "Even in the afterlife he was able to help people. My father donated his organs. My father's spirit will live on. The ideas he had will live on through everyone who has a badge. Remember him..." Morgan said getting emotional. Morgan opened her mouth to finish but could not find her words. She gave everyone a smile as she quickly returned to her seat. Catherine's heart aches for her. Catherine was pulled from her thoughts as the color guard began there gun salute. Catherine felt her adrenaline spike.

Nightmares plagued Nick's mind with every shot fired. It felt like Nick was relieving every bad moment in his life only to gain control briefly as he shook his head trying to have the memories return. Nick tried to keep his mind focused at the task at hand. Before Nick knew it, Mitchell was handing him Ecklie's trifold flag. Nick made the short trederous walk to Morgan. He handed her the flag as she continued to cry.

After the service there to another banquet hall for the recession. Security was heightened more so than usual. Anytime there was a large gathering of officers it posed a security threat, but given recent events Nick had reason to get some extra security. The weather took a turn for the worse as it unleashed its buckets of frustration. Catherine found the noise of the rain off the glass soothing. She wanted to check on Nick, but she could not find him.

"Morgan," Catherine said giving Catherine a loving hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Catherine."

"Lindsay wanted to come but she's..."

"Working. She texted me this morning. She's looking through the records at the clerk's office." Catherine added.

Trent Willis written contract had never been uploaded to his personnel e-file. They hoped it would lead to the break that this case they needed. They still had no motive for the shooting. Willis had a spotty record while he was in Brime county but nothing that could have predicted the massacre he did. He had a couple public complaints for excessive force, and for generally just being an ass but nothing that shouted monster. The missing contract was strange though. Deputy Chief Sigmund... Or undersheriff Sigmund lit up the people in HR and in IT for it not being uploaded.

Nick and Sigmund had been temporarily promoted. They'd have to wait for the following election to see if they'd get to keep their position. It was bittersweet. Nick felt like this job and his current title were stained with blood. While others thought that this was the only good thing to come from the tragedy. Sheriff Stokes and Undersheriff Sigmund 2017.

"You think his contract will tell you something?" Morgan asked.

"That's what we are hoping for... If you need anything let me know. I know you have some time saved take as much as you need."

"Thank you, Catherine, but I know my dad would want me to work. He'd probably be in the lab right now." Morgan said sharing a chuckle.

"Oh, Conrad. You are probably right." Catherine said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Just give me a call when you're to come back, and I'll put you in the mix." Catherine said knowing that if she tried to talk Morgan into taking more time off that her words would be lost in hypocrisy. The women shared another hug as Catherine made her rounds roaming the banquet hall. She knew he could not have just left, despite knowing he'd want to. She looked everywhere without making a scene. She looked in the coat room and found him sitting on the couch in the coat room... Drinking.

"I planned on drinking a little to take the edge off a little, but now I'm drunk." Nick said finishing his drink rubbing his face. He was obviously upset. "I haven't got much of a tolerance anymore. I can't go out to the bar anymore, can't go to the strip clubs anymore, because the public thinks I am this Saint that fell right out of the sky. Forgetting the fact that I have an arrest record. I can't ruin the department morale and or the public trust..." Nick rambled as he through his glass in the garbage breaking it. "I should've just went to San Diego." Nick said losing his balance falling off the couch. Catherine tried to catch him but he landed on his knees and reached out and hugged Catherine.

"Nicky..." She said holding his head as he remained on his knees holding onto Catherine.

"Being the undersheriff was awful and Ecklie hasn't been in the ground for a day and people are asking me what I'm going to as Sheriff..." Nick said, he looked up at Catherine. "I should not have stayed without talking to you. I was so mad at you... after everything." Nick said referring to their infamous fling.

"Nicky, let me drive you home." She said but Nick stood up and turned away wiping his face."Let me help you." She said touching his back but Nick chuckled.

"Help me? Find out why this happened, and make sure nothing else is in the works." Nick begged. "I have too many funerals to go to this week. Help me by making sure this doesn't happen again please." Nick said leaving out of the back door.

Nick lit a cigarette once outside. It was a nasty habit that he had kept on and off throughout the years. He always found himself picking up this habit when he faced troubling times. Nick was a man of science so he knew how awful this was for him, and his body, but he did not want to change right now. Nick went home.

Nick took a shower beginning to feel the exhaustion sneaking up on him. Nick knew he should call his mother, but he feared that he would be unable to stay strong on the phone. Nick knew how his mother could feel his pain in voice, and just could not have that impending conversation right now.

Nick began looking in the boxes that were scattered around his house. Note for next time don't pack up until you've officially taken the job. Abandoning the idea of drinking his whiskey in a glass he settled for a beer out of the fridge. Nick sat on his couch and Sam immediately sat down next to him putting his head on Nick's lap.

"Wanna trade places?" Nick asked Sam. Sam perked up some sensing Nick's sadness. "Don't give me that look. You got it made here," Nick said as Sam yawned. "Exhausted from the nap you just took on my bed? You know I'm jealous in your ability to just lay down and decide your tuckered out." Nick said petting Sam's belly. Sam immediately laid across Nick's lab.

"My boy! Who's a good boy?" Nick said smiling for the first time in a days as he hugged and pet Sam. "You're my best friend, boy." Nick said ignoring the sting from the truth in his words.

Nick went outside to check his mail, and maybe get some fresh air... Or smoke another cigarette. Nick lit one up as he made his way to his mailbox. Nick's nerves still felt like fire, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Nick, I didn't know you smoke." Nick's neighbor, Bethany, called out as she was checking her mail.

"Yeah, occasionally..." Nick said blowing the smoke away.

"Can I bum one of those?" She said discreetly as she walked over to him.

"Yeah," Nick said handing her a cigarette.

"Kids don't know I smoke." She said walking over to his porch with him.

"Secret is safe with me." Nick chuckled back. The little devil appeared on Nick's shoulder. The devil could think of a couple things that could ease Nick's nerves and let him sleep.

"Todd is out of tomorrow, and the boys won't be home for another hour." Bethany said as the devil gave Nick a green light. Nick's judgement was clouded by grief, booze, and exhaustion. Nick was not above sleeping with a married woman especially now. The first couple times Nick and Catherine slept together she was married. Nick flicked his cigarette away and opened the door for her.

Nick pulled Bethany closed and kissed her as he kicked the door closed. Nick eased her on to his sofa as Sam scurried away. Nick tugged at her yoga pants. She flipped him on to his back and pulled his shirt off. She kissed his chest and stomach.

Nick had no feelings for Bethany. She was married and a mother of young children. Her time was occupied. There relationship was either strictly neighborly or physical and nothing in between. Nick did not feel bad about this arrangement either. They were using eachother. Not regularly... Last time this happened was four months ago. It was usually after her and Todd had an big argument which was not often. Todd was a super nice guy.

After they were finished Bethany got dressed and gathered her things and left. Nick pulled his boxers up as he turned on his television. Nick surfed channels as his eyelids grew heavy.

* * *

Meanwhile... Catherine returns to the lab. Greg had been working tirelessly on the gunman's computer hoping that maybe he had emails with someone in HR or any other clues. Willis' contract seemed to have vanished. However when Catherine caught up with Greg it seemed like perfect timing.

"Catherine, I was about to call you. I found emails between Willis and someone in HR it seems like Willis was promised a promotion when he came over."

"He didn't get it?"

"No, he didn't have enough time in to take the sergeant's test. The list isn't even out yet." Greg said.

"Have you found anything about anymore attacks, or if he was working with anyone?"

"His internet searches are clean, and if he was working with someone they did not talk about online, or in text." Greg said shrugging his shoulders. Catherine felt relieved.

"Good work, Greg. Let me call Nick."

Catherine rubs her tired eyes as she goes to the break room. She saw Lindsay and Yeager watched the news as the reporters pick apart Nick's record debating if he was ready to be sheriff. One side argued that he was young, and had experience as a uniform officer and CSI. Nick excelled at both positions. While the other side argued that even though Nick excelled as a cop and CSI, he never held a supervisory position for an extended amount of time. The nay sayers wanted Nick to step down at election and let Sigmund lead, while the others were eager to see what Nick could do.

"Don't you have work you should be doing?" Catherine said as she continued to walk towards her office. She shut the door behind herself and kicked off her heels. She took the daily briefing off her desk as she sat down on the love seat in her office. Catherine pulled her phone out.

"Hey Nicky..." Catherine said as Nick's phone went to voicemail. "We found the motive. It seems like in his offer to come over he was promised a promotion but then could not sit for test. He has had no correspondence with anyone else suggesting he had a partner or any further plans... So, if you have any questions just give me a call back if you have any questions." Catherine said hanging up. Catherine rubbed the bridge of her nose as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Catherine little couch never felt so comfortable as she gave in to her couch. A few hours would not hurt, besides she had been working just about nonstop since the shooting. She earned this napped. Besides for a couple loose ends the case was close, and she did not see any threats in the future. Oh yes, she deserved this nap.

Catherine wakes up in jolt as she hears her phone buzzing across the floor. Catherine wiped her eyes as she grabbed her phone. It as Greg. She was not exactly well rested but she did feel better than before.

"What's up, Greg?" She said.

"Can you come out? This scene is a mess... Borderline disaster."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm on east mount. The police shooting. There's a riot forming outside the tape, and the cops are looking at us like we are trying to arrest all of them. There's going..."

"I'm on my way, Greg."

Catherine races over to Greg's scene. She had several missed calls and texts from everyone. This is exactly what the department needed she thought. The spotlight was already on the department given the recent events and now this. Police shootings were a hot button issue in the country and were a soft spot for anyone in the department. As Catherine parked her car she could see exactly what Greg described. The whole place was madness. As she pushed her way through the crowd she could see Greg scolding Yeager.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked.

"He dropped a shell casing, and it felt down a storm drain." Greg said flabbergasted.

"I just lost my grip... I didn't do it on purpose. We are kind of in a hostile environment." Yeager defended. Catherine rubbed her forehead.

"Nick's coming." Lindsay said with wide eyes.

"You ratted me out to the sheriff?!" Yeager said grabbing Greg's arm. Greg ignored him pulling his arm free.

"Don't touch anything." Catherine said to Yeager as they watched Nick talk with some of his officers. Nick then walked towards them. Even though Nick was there friend they did not know how he'd react to this problem. "Keep working. I'll talk with Nick." She said going to the tape to meet him.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Yeager lost a shell casting. He dropped it and it fell into the storm draining." Catherine explained. Catherine watched as the anger took over. Nick's jaw clenched as his face tightened. She knew that if she tried to defend Yeager it would just fall on death ears. Nick's anger always had a subtle deafening affect on him.

"He's done." Nick snapped. "Just bring him to the lab, and we will figure out what would we will do with him. Don't let him touch him."

Nick's fists remained clenched as he walked away. He tried to shake his anger as he saw the herd of reporters waiting for him. Nick rubbed his face and shook out his hands. He tried to think of things that the press would ask him and his answers.

"Sheriff..." They all said asking their individual questions on top of one another. Nick chose to ignore them as he needed to make with some people for a meeting.

"Is this worse because of Sheriff Ecklie's funeral?" A reporter asked and Nick heard it and chose not to ignore it.

"Are you serious? A life was lost, and two others are forever changed. It doesn't need the comparison. They are both tragedies in there own right."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! What do you think?


	4. Positive

Over the Love

Catherine gets her old job back at the lab. Nick takes the job as undersheriff. As they try to understand their new roles in the lab, and the new department. They struggle to understand their feelings with each other. Post Immortality. Warning Character Death. CatNip.

* * *

Positive

Nick had just pulled into the parking garage. He had just returned from a meeting with some lawmakers on unrelated matters and now needed to make another meeting with his senior officers to check the status of this police shooting. Whispers of racisms began spreading. Nick wanted to wait until they knew all the facts before releasing another statement. As Nick walks towards the elevator he saw Lindsay pacing around. She reminded him of her mother.

Something was wrong though. Lindsay had her mother's ability to take the attention in the room, but was often crippled by her father's anxiety. She was a sweet kid but incredibly awkward sometimes. Nick watched her as she repeatedly rehearsed conversations only to dismiss them. Nick tried to continue to pay attention as he blindly checked his email.

"You alright?" Nick asked putting his phone in his pocket. Lindsay just chuckled as she continued to pace.

"I'm fine!" She shouted shaking her head as she continued to pace. Nick leaned against a pillar looking at her.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked but was met by silence. "Want me to call your ma?"

"No!" Lindsay shouted as she turned and looked at him. "I mean, no. Just regular no." She said and Nick gave her a puzzled look.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Can I talk to you about something? Not as Sheriff Stokes... Like, just as my god father, pseudo father, uncle Nick, you are the closest thing to a father I have had..." She asked and Nick became increasingly concerned.

"Anything..."

"I have a doctors appointment that I'm going to be late for but I can't drive myself..."

"Linds, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked with glassy eyes. Nick nodded. "I think I'm pregnant... I'm late, and I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. Please, don't tell anyone."

"Of course. Let me drive you." Nick said hugging her.

"I'll be fine. Don't you have a meeting to get to? Or kill Yeager?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"I'll have Jack fill in. It'll be fine. Come on."

* * *

Catherine checked her watch. Nick was late. She looked around the room as the other department heads either made idle chit chat or were becoming frustrated. Catherine was not a nerd in high school but was beginning to understand how one might feel. Most of the people in the room thought she should not be there because she was not a real cop. Or it was because she was a woman, or the fact that she was once a stripper, or that her father was a notorious crime boss. She had reasons to be insecure and Nick being late did not help.

"Um, excuse me everyone." Nick's mousy secretary/assistant called out. "The sheriff has to postpone the meeting until the end of the day tour or possibly the beginning of tomorrow. He thanks you for your patience and understanding, and apologizes for the inconvenience." Dani said smiling.

"Where is he?" Someone asked.

"He had a family matter he had to tend to." Dani said still smiling. Catherine quietly packed up and returned to her office. She found Yeager in the same manner as when she left him. Catherine sighed as she walked to her desk.

"Am I in a lot of trouble?" Yeager asked worried as he sat down.

"You're off the case..." Catherine said fiddling with her glasses.

"It slipped. I tried to catch it. It was a simple mistake."

"No, Sean. You made a huge stupid mistake on a big case. This was not the case to do it on. We are short staffed, and now this... You can run assistance in the lab until I feel like you won't drop anything. Get out." Catherine said pointing to the door.

Catherine decided to check on the lab functions. She wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly. She knew the pressure from above was going to become overwhelming heavy. Catherine thought to check the techs first. The lab rats are often at the brunt of the abuse from the investigators.

"You know, you don't organize your prints and you expect me to do miracles. That's not fair..." Mandy said looking from her microscope to meet Catherine's gaze. "Oh... What?"

"I was going to ask you if everything is alright..." Catherine said crossing her arms.

"Yeah... I mean, I guess... Everyone thinks that there's going to be a scapegoat and no one wants to be that. It has everyone shook up. Who knew Nick could instill such fear? Modern day _règne de la terreur_."

"He's not that bad." Catherine chuckled only to be met by Mandy's face. "Is he?"

"I heard that the look that he gave Yeager was enough to kill and have murder one charges. If he can do all that with a look imagine what he could with words?" Mandy asked waving her finger as she continued to look into her microscope. Before Catherine could comment she saw Nick walking quickly down the hallway as he looked on his phone and then saw Yeager chasing after him. Catherine went out an opposite door to get ahead of them.

"What's up, Nick?" She said surprised to see him in her lab.

"Excuse me, Sheriff." Yeager said as Nick looked up from his phone giving Yeager the look that Mandy had just described.

"Why are you chasing me down in the hallway?" Nick said stoic and stern.

"If I could just talk to you... I'd like to explain."

"Go away." Nick said plainly.

"What?"

"Beat it." Nick said slightly angry. Yeager sheepishly scurried away. Nick put his phone in his pocket, and looked at Catherine. "Cath, how's the case?"

"Please, don't yell at my CSIs when you miss your own meeting." Catherine said crossing her arms as they continued to walk towards towards her office.

"I had something to do, and besides... I have good reason to yell at him." Nick said sitting down across from her. "What do you have?"

"So far nothing jumps out. The body cameras corroborate the officers story. Forensics are solid..."

"Even with a missing shell casing?" Nick said continuing to read the reports.

"Regardless... It's a clean shoot..." Catherine beginning to feel annoyed with Nick.

"It's a clean shoot of an unarmed man.."

"He came out of the car angry, and ignored the officers' commands and then reached in his pockets. Are you trying to tell me you would not have fired?" Catherine asked. Nick closed the folder handing it back to her.

"It's just... I get that feeling. You get that feeling. All the public is going to see is a white cop shooting an unarmed black kid." Nick said rubbing his forehead.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, as Nick stood up putting his hands on his waist.

"I don't know." Nick said looking off lost in thought.

"Is everything alright?" She asked seeing him troubled.

"Yeah, why?"

"You cancelled a meeting last minute for a family matter, and you look like you have a lot on your mind..."

"Stop. Just stop. Okay." Nick said brushing her off. Nick tried to speak but stuttered before walking off. He looked angry. It looked like red hot anger but it was not. It was that much more. Nick looked troubled. Catherine began to think that the troubles of being sheriff were weighing on his mind and spirit.

* * *

Please Review! Could Lindsay be the key that bring Nick and Catherine closer together or the wedge that drives them further apart? What do you think?


	5. Assistance

Over the Love

Catherine gets her old job back at the lab. Nick takes the job as undersheriff. As they try to understand their new roles in the lab, and the new department. They struggle to understand their feelings with each other. Post Immortality. Warning Character Death. CatNip.

* * *

 **Assistance**

Several days later... It was the monthly department meeting. This time was to address issues before they became problems and to improve communication. Most of the department heads still had trouble seeing Nick as their boss. Many remembered him as a punk pretty boy you would not want to leave your wife with, or a reckless CSI with a death wish who had the worse luck. When neither was true... Well parts of each side were true.

"I understand that everyone feels increasingly stressed out... Believe me I do. But I need everyone to tighten it up. I can't have CSIs dropping evidence or patrol men talking freely in front of the press. It makes us all look bad." Nick said trying to sit still.

"Excuse me, sheriff. I have the final findings from the officer involved shooting... Everything we talked about is in there." Catherine said passing out the report.

"It's a clean shoot," Nick said looking at the patrolman supervisor. Nick did not look into the file as he gave a synopsis. "Have him first the week and get him back."

"Does anyone have anything else?" Sigmund asked as Nick began signing these for Dani. No one spoke.

"I have this meetings so we can talk. I would like to know everything. Not just the bad, but the good, and everything in between. Okay?" Nick said and everyone nodded or motioned in agreement.

"Well, if no one has anything else. Thank you for your time and stay safe." Sigmund said adjourning the meeting. Everyone packed up there things and began leaving.

"Jack, can you take care of things for a couple hours? I gotta take some lost time..." Nick said handing Dani the papers.

"Yeah, no problem." Sigmund said smiling.

* * *

"Maybe you can talk to your doctor about giving you something for nausea?" Nick asked looking around the office. Lindsay held her stomach trying not to puke. Morning sickness had been kicking her butt.

"I've tried the home remedies." Lindsay said laying on the bed with her feet in stirrups. She could not help but notice how obvious Nick was about not looking. His back was towards her as he studied the bizarre painting in the room. "It's fine."

"You almost puked in my car!" Nick said turning only to look at the ceiling.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I do not know, kid. It's weird. I watched you grow up and now you're growing a human inside you... You're also in stirrups. I just want to keep it respectful." Nick said uncomfortable.

"Does that whole charming southern gentleman crap work on women? Besides my mom..." Lindsay said and Nick looked at her.

"It's not an act. And I'm not sleeping with your mom." Nick said crossing his arms.

"I don't believe you."

"Your mom hates me. She's gonna hate me more when she realizes that you told me before her."

"She will get over it. I don't want to tell everyone until I know what I want to do. You can't just change the subject..."

"What about Yeager?"

"I'll figure it out." Lindsay said laying back.

Lindsay's appointment went well. Everything seemed fine. It was exciting and terrifying for her and Nick. Lindsay felt the impending doom of motherhood. Nick knew Catherine was going to be beyond pissed at him. He did not know what to do. Nick had to help Lindsay, and could not break her trust.

"When are you going to tell your mother?" Nick asked as he turned down the radio. Lindsay put the window down trying to ease her nausea. She was not sure of it was Nick's driving or just pregnancy stomach.

"I don't know." Lindsay said looking out the window. Nick got the feeling she did not want to speak so he continued to drive. "Are you pro life or pro choice?"

"I'm pro Lindsay." He said and she chuckled. "Lindsay, no one knows your situation better than you. It's not my choice to make, but just know that I'll support you until I'm blue in the face." Nick said as they pulled into the parking garage. Lindsay felt relieved as she finished her ginger ale. She then felt nauseous. It always came so sudden and aggressively.

"Nick..." She cried as she covered her mouth as she felt the nausea get the best of her. Nick looked over as he began to park the car.

"Oh god, you're gonna puke?! I have something in my glove box..." Nick slammed on the brakes as he reached across trying to find something. A second wave of hit her and was able to brake through, as she puked on him. Nick slowly looked up as Lindsay looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry." She said feeling better.

"It's fine." Nick said finishing parking. It was not the first he'd been puked on, especially from Lindsay. It had just been a while that's all. It was always the smell that bothered him.

"Nick, I'm sorry. Thanks for helping me, but I gotta go... Or..." Lindsay said turning green again.

"No... I get it. Go..." Nick said as Lindsay left. Nick slowly got out of the car afraid to let it spread. Nick went to his back seat knowing he had extra clothes. He cleaned up his car before throwing out his shirt. Nick grabbed the extra shirt and put his arm through when he heard snickering.

"Nicky, with the parking garage quickie." Greg teased. Nick chuckled as he saw gee standing there with Morgan and Catherine standing there.

"Very funny. I... I, uh, spilt something. Don't y'all have work you should be doing?" Nick said trying to get his shirt on as quickly as possible. They continued on the walk to the elevator.

"Who do you think it is?" Greg continued to chuckled.

"Come on, we shouldn't gossip." Morgan argued.

"It's gotta be the secretary. It's always the secretary." Catherine smiled as she hits the elevator button. Everyone laughed as the elevator door. It wasn't until Lindsay came out and it sucked all and any of the hilarity out of Catherine. "Linds, what are you doing?"

"I left my phone in Nick's car." Lindsay said and noticed the immediate looks she got. It was a mix of pity, and horror. "Did I say Nick? I meant to say my car. I left my phone in my car." Lindsay said pushing through.

The elevator ride became incredibly awkward. No one dared to speak. Catherine was seething. She was red with rage. Only the worse thoughts entered her mind. It was all she could think about, and the more she thought it the angrier she got. There had to be a reasonable explanation she thought. One that did not involve Nick having sex with her daughter, but she could not shake the thought from her head. Catherine tried to focus but could not. She took the stairs right up to where Nick's office was, and saw him joking with Dani. Catherine thought she would explode with anger. Catherine walked up and grabbed his arm and they walked to his office.

"What's wrong with you?" Nick said pulling his arm away as he shut the door behind them.

"Are you sleeping with her?!" Catherine yelled poking his chest. Nick looked at her confused.

"Who?" Nick asked confused.

"Are you sleeping with... Lindsay?!" Catherine asked pushing him. Nick looked at her still confused.

"What?! No!"

"You're her godfather!" Catherine said still angry. She was not only convinced that Nick and Lindsay were sleeping together, but that Nick was a liar.

"I've never slept with her. I feel like I shouldn't have to say that. I'm not sleeping with her, and I've never slept with her." Nick said beginning to get angry.

"You stay away from her, and me." Catherine said poking his chest again. She opens the door to leave but Nick reaches past her to shuts it.

"Don't do that! Instead of making your wild accusations maybe just talk to her." Nick argued back before opening the door back up. Catherine gave him an angry look before storming out. Nick slammed the door. He could see that they caused a scene, but he did not care.

* * *

DRAMA! What do you think? Please Review!


	6. The Hunt

Over the Love

Catherine gets her old job back at the lab. Nick takes the job as undersheriff. As they try to understand their new roles in the lab, and the new department. They struggle to understand their feelings with each other. Post Immortality. Warning Character Death. CatNip.

* * *

The Hunt

Once Catherine left his office Nick felt compelled to call Lindsay and let her know that Catherine was out for blood. He had no doubt that Catherine was on a manhunt leaving a blood trail behind him. Lindsay was not answering her phone. Nick hid from Catherine as he joined the hunt.

"Is there a reason you're hiding in my lab... Sheriff?" Mandy asked as Nick hid by the large computer so Catherine did not see him as she charged down the hallway.

"Stop, you don't see me." Nick said checking to see if the coast is clear.

"Umm..." Hodges chuckled.

"Hiding?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, okay. Have you seen Lindsay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, poor thing. Morning sickness is a bitch." Mandy said washing her hands. She saw surprised looks from both Nick and Hodges., and then returned the look. "Really? You're suppose to be observant... Both of you."

"Where is she?" Nick asked shaking his head as Hodges was still in shock.

"She was puking in the bathroom..." Mandy said as Nick went to take off. "But she's not there... I told her the bathroom on the bottom floor is the best. It's the cleanest, and the floor is cold."

"The morgue?" Nick asked confused.

"The floor is cold. Trust me, it's pregnant stuff." Mandy, the mother of three, said smiling.

"You didn't see me." Nick says leaving.

Nick hurries downstairs to the morgue. It would be like quirky Mandy to send Lindsay to the morgue for comfort. Any other time Nick would laugh but now he could not. Nick went into the bathroom... the ladies room. Nick heard retching and knew he found her. Nick rolled a water bottle to her.

"You alright?" Nick asked.

"I was just about to text you. What's wrong?" Lindsay said from inside the stall.

"You need to talk to your ma, kid." Nick said staring at the stall door.

"Nick..."

"Linds, your mom is out for blood. She thinks we are sleeping together. I didn't tell her, but I need you to talk to her before she kills me." Nick said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, God. Gross... What are am I suppose to say?"

"Linds, your ma loves you. She's going to support you. You'll feel better once you tell her." Nick said with his best reassuring voice.

"You're right." Lindsay said opening the stall. "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. Just follow the trail of blood and tears." Nick said as his phone began to ring. It was Dwayne Cross, the head of Nick's personal security team.

"Do you need to get that?" Lindsay asked making her way to sink.

"I can call him back."

"You can go. I'm fine, besides you shouldn't be in the ladies room." She said with a smile. Nick left the bathroom answering his phone.

Catherine got off the elevator just as Nick turned to take the stairs. She felt her rage surged again. Just as it was reaching a tip off point she saw Lindsay leaving the bathroom wiping her mouth. Catherine saw black spots as she became so angry she thought she was going to pass out.

"Lindsay!" Catherine yelled.

"Mom,"

"What the hell is going on? I've been looking all over for you."

"I don't feel well."

"But Nick knew where to find you?! What is going on? I'm not going to ask again?" Catherine argued, and Lindsay decided to argue back. The two stubborn heads butted in a fierce fashion. It was not the first time they've argued over something that could've and should've been talked over. The women yelled as the walls shook and a small crowd watched from a far.

"You're such a hypocrite! What I do, is none of your business! Maybe I just have shit going on and instead of being so hostile and accusing me of everything, just talk to me!" Lindsay yelled as her stomach turned again. Lindsay ran to the nearby garbage can and puked again. At the same time Lindsay did that, a lightbulb went off in Catherine's head.

"Are you pregnant?!" Catherine asked surprised. Lindsay did not answer as she ran off crying.

The black spots returned to her vision. Catherine thoughts raced in her mind faster then she could register. Catherine knew that her relationship with Nick had been rocky since her return. Their brief fling causing more turmoil but this... She did not feel the need to tell him that her daughter was off limits. Nick watched her grow up throughout the years and now this. Catherine was convinced that her long time friend and once loved just impregnated her daughter. The thought enraged her and disgusted her.

"Where is he?" Catherine asked slamming her hands on Nick's secretary's desk. Poor Dani looked scared. Everyone on the floor did as they watched as the scene unfolded.

"Wha..."

"Listen to me, you mousy little bitch, you tell me where Nick is or so help me god." Catherine said starring into Dani's soul. Her silence only further enraged her. "I don't know what Nick sees in you if you can't keep his day to day plans in order, but let's get real he doesn't have you here for that right?" Catherine said with a wink before returning to her scary and intimidating demeanor. Dani's eyes filled with tears.

"He went to the gym with Cross." She said wiping her eyes. Catherine rolled her eyes leaving.

* * *

Nick made friendly chat with Cross at the water cooler. After the day Nick had he felt like he earned some gym time. The gym was a safe haven. His phone locked away in his car, and Cross was a cool guy. He was from the south and liked the Dallas Cowboys so he and Nick had a lot in common.

"You alright?" Cross asked concerned seeing Nick deep in thought. Nick's shirt was drenched with sweat and his muscles nearing fatigue.

"Another day in paradise." Nick said with a smile, before he could say anything else. He felt a stingy pain hit him in the back of the head. He ducked and turned.

"You son of a bitch!" Catherine yelled slapping him in the face. Nick tried to shield himself as he ran away. Cross stepped in and separated him. "What did you do to my daughter?!" Catherine yelled. Nick grabbed Catherine pulling her into a nearby room. Nick pushed Catherine away once inside as he still saw stars.

"What in the hell is a matter with you?" Nick asked rubbing his face.

"You! What do you do to my little girl?!" She charged at Nick again as he backed up.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"I should've known you would do something like this. I don't know why I even thought for a moment you were different. You're a scum bag like the rest of them..."

"Whoa, whoa... What are you talking about?"

"Lindsay's pregnant?"

"I know." Nick replied and then immediately ducked as she swung again. "No! Stop! I'm not doing this with you! Come on..." Nick said grabbing her arm forcing her to go with him.

Nick pushed her into his truck as they sped out of there. They were incredibly irritated with one another for very different reasons. None of which seemed to matter right now. Nick drove Catherine home knowing that is where Lindsay was resting.

"Lindsay!" Nick called out as he walked into Catherine's house. Nick saw Lindsay and the girls sitting on the couch all watching tv. Nick turned it off. "Lindsay, you and your mom need to talk." Nick said crossing his arms.

"Wha..."

"No arguing. Just talk." Nick said looking at both Catherine's Lindsay getting reluctant nods from both of them. "Girls, would you like to play outside?" Nick said with a smile. The girls squealed with excitement as they read outside.

"What did you do?" Lindsay asked.

"What's going on?"

"Nick and I are not sleeping with eachother. I'm pregnant and he's been helping me with appointments. He's been supporting me until I had the strength to tell you." Lindsay said slightly annoyed assuming that her mom did something that would get them all in trouble. "What did you do?"

"I let lab rumors get to my head. I'm sorry. You told Nick? Who else knows?"

"Just him... and maybe Mandy. I didn't want to tell anyone until I knew what I was going to do. I was just really scared to tell you because I was afraid of disappointing you." Lindsay said disappointed.

"Lindsay, I could never be disappointed in you. Look at all you've accomplished. I'll support you in everything you do." Catherine said smiling at Lindsay. The conversation was interrupted as there phones chirped. Lindsay reached out to read the case information.

"Possible kidnapping with an AMBER alert out. All hands." Lindsay summarized. They walked outside together. Catherine saw Nick on his phone as the girls continued to play.

"Lock up the borders and get on the interstate. I'm on my way." Nick said hanging up. "I hope you ladies talked. I have to go."

"I'll help." Lindsay said walking towards Nick.

"Let me get ahold of the sitter and I'll be in..."

"Don't worry about it."

"What?" Catherine said confused only to get a look back from Nick. Catherine looked down ashamed. "Am I in trouble?"

"Calls have been made. IAB is involved. Greg is going to be running it, and Larry is there." Nick said sighing. Larry was the assistant lab director.

"Nick, I'm sorry." Catherine begged. Nick looked down not answering or responding to her.

"Lindsay, I can give you a ride to the lab." Nick said reluctantly ignoring Catherine.

* * *

Please Review! What do you think?


	7. I Got You

Over the Love

Catherine gets her old job back at the lab. Nick takes the job as undersheriff. As they try to understand their new roles in the lab, and the new department. They struggle to understand their feelings with each other. Post Immortality. Warning Character Death. CatNip.

* * *

I Got You

"I have the grief counselors coming in first thing tomorrow and they said they will be here all day." Dani said looking at her phone releasing the email.

"Thanks for doing that." Nick said with a small smile. The kidnapping case the day prior turned into a horrific murder scene. The perp was quickly apprehended but a little life was lost and it sent shockwaves throughout the department.

"Excuse me, Sheriff." Deputy Chief Dolan, head of internal affairs, interrupted.

"Hey Craig," Nick said shaking his hand. "Dani, once you're finished up you can head out." Nick and Dolan then walked into Nick's office. Nick took the report from him and sat down on the edge of his desk.

"Willows could have easily been arrested or terminated on the spot and the union could not have done anything about it. I know you guys were friends but I'd be cautious. If the punishment isn't severe it will look like special treatment." Dolan said crossing his legs.

"Severe?" Nick chuckling as he continued to read the report.

"Listen, you've done a great job. You've blown people away and exceeded many expectations. The public approval of you and the department is the highest it's ever been. The lab is the best in the country, and the department is in the top five. You don't want that ruined because of a woman."

"Okay. Thank you. You can go." Nick said continuing to read the report.

Catherine came up the elevator as Dani was waiting for it. Dani looked startled to see her. Catherine felt remorse for the people that got caught in her warpath yesterday. Catherine was coming in for her disciplinary review. She was here to see if she was going to be fired.

"I am so sorry. The things I said to you were totally unacceptable, and inappropriate. I was having a bad day, but I am very sorry." Catherine said apologetically. Dani nodded, and Catherine allied past going towards Nick's office. She could not tell if Nick was in there because his blinds were down... they were always down. She lightly knocked on the door and Nick waved her in and she shut the door behind her. Nick handed her the report as he returned to his chair.

"IAB's recommendation is termination, or demotion with three months unpaid suspension." Catherine said feeling her ego get bruised. "Do I need my union rep?" Catherine asked.

"Are you.." Nick said upset shaking his head. "I can get one here for you if you need it." Nick said clenching his jaw shut.

"Do you want to fire me?" Catherine asked shaking her head.

"Of course not. I want you to take the demotion and suspension. When the suspension is up, Earl from days is leaving and you can take his spot. I can't tell you what to do." Catherine said writing on the review.

"What?" Catherine said returning the attitude.

"Don't make it seem like I'm the bad guy. I wouldn't give you the run around. You attacked me in a room full of people. What did you think was going to happen?" Nick asked still upset that Catherine accused him of sleeping with Lindsay.

"Run around? Why are we doing the review so late then?"

"I'm trying to save you from some embarrassment. Do you really think of me so poorly? That I'd let this happen to you in a room full of people who respect you. Do you?"

"So it's personal?" Catherine said tossing the report back towards him.

"You made this personal. You did! You made me the godfather for Lindsay and I was trying to help her as I would regardless. You attacked me, my hands are tied. Don't blame me because you don't communicate with your daughter." Nick argued and Catherine stood up aggressively, obviously upset.

"Don't do that! You don't know anything about Lindsay and mines relationship. Why didn't you tell her to tell me?" Catherine yelled pointing at him and he chuckled back.

"I guess I don't know your relationship, but I told Lindsay to tell you. She didn't want to, that's on you not me." Nick argued back. This argument was an out of control snowball rolling ferociously down a hill. It was incredibly overdue. They argued and argued essentially circling around the real reason for their anger. The fling.

"What is this really about Nick? Is this because I didn't want to be with you?" Catherine said trying to go for his jugular and win the argument. Nick made a face as he crossed his arms.

"You jumped my bones the moment you got back, and then threw me aside for what? I didn't chase you. I didn't play head games. That was you." Nick argued back pointing at her as they were now standing and shouting in his office. Luckily for them, they were the only ones on the floor besides the cleaning crew and occasional security walk through.

"Whatever, Nick." Catherine said pushing past him. She opened the door and Nick pushed it closed.

"No, you can't run from me." Nick argued as she turned around and pushed him. "You going to hit me again?" Nick said but Catherine continued to push him. Nick grabbed her so she'd stop pushing him. The energy quickly changed once they were locked in embrace. Catherine grabbed his shirt and pulled him in and kissed him. Nick held her face and returned the passion.

Nick picked her up and put her on his desk as they continued to kiss. Nick kept her close as he began unbuttoning her shirt. This was their problem. They were two passion beings, that better expressed themselves physically. This was always their downfall. Their relationship were always short flings. Their fire ran hot but was always burnt out with the outside pressures from the lab putting undo pressure on them. Now things were different. It was unclear if it was for the better.

Nick had a moment of clarity and pulled away keeping his hands on her shoulders. Catherine had her hands on his belt buckle, and her leg wrapped around his waist. They looked at eachother breathless and captivated by eachother's energy. Nick stroked her cheek.

"I... I don't..." Nick stuttered unable to find his words. Nick struggled to keep his thoughts clear. He often let his second head control him. Nick wanted nothing more than to be intimate with Catherine. She smiled understanding what she was doing to him. Catherine smiled as she played with his tie.

"I missed you, Nicky." She said pulling him close giving him a kiss.

"I can't do this again. I can't do this if you are going throw me aside again. I really like you." Nick said trying hide the fact that he felt incredibly vulnerable.

"I got you." She said with a smile as she pulled him closer by his tie and kissed him again. They continued to kiss passionately as the world around them disappeared. Nick finished unbuttoning her shirt as his pants fell around his ankles. Nick pushed her skirt up and held her close.

They were not sure what made them think that this time would be different. They were caught up in the moment. They had an undeniable attraction to eachother. This was not the first time they got caught in the moment at work. They missed eachother.

Catherine could smell Nick's cologne as he kissed her neck. The smell was intoxicated. She held on to him tightly fearing she would fall. Some papers fell off his desk feeding into ecstasy of moment. She missed him. She missed the way he made her feel.

Catherine ended the fling before. She did not want him to stay because of her. Catherine thought that the San Diego lab director position would be great for Nick. He earned it and she was arrived if he stayed in Vegas that it'd kill him. She was unaware at Ecklie wanted him to be his undersheriff.

"Oh god..." Nick whispered breathless. Catherine smiled as she kissed him. Nick rested his head on hers for what felt like forever. They were both complicated individuals but they understood one another. Certainly this part of their friendship made it more complicated but could not deny themselves anymore.

"That was..." Catherine smiled holding the back of his neck. Nick smiled kissing her again. Nick helped her off his desk as she tried to balance on her newfound jelly legs. Catherine sat down on his office chair as Nick pulled his pants up.

"You still smoke?" Catherine said seeing the box in his pocket. Nick pushed the box back in his pocket.

"I'm trying to quit..." Nick said chuckling tucking his shirt into his pants. Catherine watched him smiling. "What do we do now?" Nick said skeptical of her words prior. Nick tried to protect himself from being to emotionally invested knowing that he was already too close.

"I told you. I got you." Catherine said giving him a hug.

* * *

Please Review!


	8. New Guys

Over the Love

Catherine gets her old job back at the lab. Nick takes the job as undersheriff. As they try to understand their new roles in the lab, and the new department. They struggle to understand their feelings with each other. Post Immortality. Warning Character Death. CatNip.

* * *

 **New Guys**

Nick smiled as he looked at ceiling breathless. Catherine pulled the sheet to cover her self. I got you. Those three small words had them intertwined. It was a promise. A promise that they were eager to explore. A promise for a real attempt at a relationship, and maybe love. The stakes for them could not have been higher but they were not afraid. If anyone ever got word Nick could imagine the scandal and headlines, but she was worth.

"It's so quiet here," Catherine smiled as she cuddled against his chest.

"Enjoy the peace and quiet while you can." Nick chuckled kissing her forehead.

"I'm so not ready to be a grandma."

"I don't think you have a choice." Nick smiled. Catherine's phone began to ring. Catherine rubbed her forehead grabbing her phone. Nick could sense her discomfort. "Who is it?"

"It's Lindsay... She's watching the girls. If you fired me I was going out to go out and drink. Or if you didn't I was going to go out and celebrate..." She said looking back at Nick. "Hey Linds," she said covering Nick's mouth making a face at him.

"Mom, where are you?"

"I stayed at the rampart. I'm okay. I'll be home soon."

"Well, I know you were suspended. I got some of the other CSIs together. We are going to talk to Nick. He can't suspend you now. It's..." Lindsay started ranting as Catherine blushed with embarrassment. Catherine walked into his bathroom taking his sheet with her.

"Lindsay, I appreciate the offer. Nick coulee easily fired me or worse had me arrested. Don't make this hard on yourself. I just want you to focus on work. Making an enemy out of Nick will not help, and I know it'd break his heart." Catherine begged.

Nick grabbed a pair of gym shorts and let Sam out. Nick picked up Sam's favorite tennis ball as he went over his daily plans on his phone. Nick casually tossed the ball as he grabbed a cigarette. Nick suddenly found a new disgust for his terrible habit. Sam decided to abandon there game of fetch to find a spot to go to the bathroom.

Nick and Sam returned inside as Nick began looking I his closet trying to find a good suit to wear. That was one of the biggest downfalls to his new position. Nick hated getting dressed up, and now that's all he did. Nick put a strong emphasis on casual Friday, but still he found himself in a suit or in his dress uniform more often than not.

"Sorry about that... She umm..." Catherine said wearing one of his shirts.

"Don't apologize. In any other scenario I'd be right with her leading the charge... So, I get it." Nick said laying out his outfit.

"Nick..." She said, and even though they thought they were good. They still had an uneasiness among eachother. He looked at her but continued to plan his outfit. "Nicky..." She said hugging him from behind. She held him tight not letting him go. Nick stood up straight and released a sigh. He covered her hand with his.

"Cath,"

"I'm sorry that I said those things to you. I know you'd never hurt Lindsay. You've treated her like one of yours, and I truly appreciate everything you've done for her. I really do..." Catherine said and Nick turned around to hug her. "Nicky, I know I haven't been good to you in the past and that this hasn't worked in the past. It feels different this time. I'm glad we are going to do this." Catherine said finding herself at a lost for words.

"I am too. We should go out to dinner?" Nick said holding her face kissing her gently.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, somewhere nice."

"Out in public? People will talk." She teased.

"They already talk." Nick replied kissing her passionately. She was a delightful distraction to everything. He laid her down on the bed as he did a few hours earlier. "Cath, I can't. I gotta go." Nick said as he lost his position to her. She held his hand as she sat on his lower stomach.

"Go where?" She asked seductively smiling at him.

"You're bad..." Nick said allowing himself to get distracted briefly. "I have to go to a graduation, or promotion ceremony." Nick said trying to stay focused as she took off her shirt. "I... I..." Nick stuttered before grunting as he picked her up. "You're just going to have to come in the shower with me." Nick said as he pushed the bathroom door open with his foot.

Nick quickly got dressed and got to the ceremony just in time to meet with his secretary and publicist. His unsung heroes. The work was never done.

"Sheriff, I did a walk through. Nothing suspicious and there were no hiccups with security." Cross said as Nick tightened his tie. Nick had a suspicion from his gut but quickly seemed to be dismissed.

"Alright, thanks. I don't plan on staying to long." Nick said as Dani handed him his index cards.

"You need to get some pictures with the mayor. That's why he came, and a couple pictures with some happy new officers could bode well for the next recruitment drive." Bailey said crossing her arms.

"Okay." Nick replied.

"The tv crew from beyond scared straight is coming to do a special on Clark county and they would like to do an interview with you." Dani said but before Nick could answer Bailey did.

"He will do it." Bailey said typing away on her phone. Nick looked at Dani and shrugged his shoulders. Nick was unsure what the sheriff position actually did. So far all he did was give pep talks and do interviews. He made the occasional tough decision but so far he felt like he was being whored out to the media.

Dani prepared a great speech for Nick and he adlibbed some things but he did a couple of things as undersheriff and expected to do many more as sheriff.

Nick's elbow was pain free during the speech and felt like that was Ecklie giving him his blessing. Nick felt the weight of the world leave his shoulders. Nick felt relieved.

Then came all the photos. Nick was incredibly photogenic not mention very easy on the eyes. The internet dubbed him the sexy sheriff. The nickname carried over from his dancing days. First came the mayor who was attempting to use some of the department's success to gain momentum. Nick did not vote, but Catherine liked the mayor. She voted for him both times.

Nick posed with the fresh green new officers. He could not help but think to himself how much he dreaded it when the NFGs were released in the department. The idea of dealing with someone fresh out of the academy sounded like just as much fun as putting a knife on your eye.

* * *

Catherine tried like hell to sneak into her house. She was sure Lindsay would be busy with the girls in the backyard but all of her sneaking was wasted as she turned to see Lindsay sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Lindsay teased.

"Just coming home."

"Where you coming from?" She continued to tease.

"Listen, I was upset after with meeting with Nick. I went to the bar and met up with a old friend." Catherine lied. Catherine would tell Lindsay when the time was right. Catherine was still unsure if her and Nick were going anywhere. She did not want to have to explain her relationship with Nick to Lindsay for the tenth time only if it were to fail.

* * *

Please Review! What do you think about their uncertainty?


End file.
